


Sima Zhao, Queen of Jin

by Darth_Widow



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Basically an isekai of sorts, F/F, Fem! Sima Zhao, Futanari, I aim to change that, Politics, Violence, Yuri, there is to little yuri in Dynasty Warriors, you know why you clicked on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Widow/pseuds/Darth_Widow
Summary: I may not remember much, but I do know two things. One, Sima Zhao is a man, and I am not a man. Two, I am, most certainly, in the fucking past.
Relationships: Sīmǎ Zhāo/Wáng Yuánjī
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to post in a while, so I decided to write a quick little thing, this will be continued, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!

When I first woke up, I thought it was as if I had awoken from a dream. I woke up in a bed not my own, ornate with light blue covers and a white pillow. I had the same body, a female, but I felt different, like I wasn’t myself. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door, a loud, intrusive knock, and in comes a woman who looked to be on the mature side of things, but I knew who this was instinctually, Zhang Chunhua. 

"Zhao, get up, your father needs you and your brother to meet with him in his office." Zhao, that's not my name, it's...actually, what is my name? Why can't I remember it? Chunhua seemed to be getting impatient with me, so she went over and grabbed my ear, I yelped in pain as I was pulled from the bed.

"Sweetie, you heard what I said, didn't you?" She said in a sickenly sweet voice. I cried out in pain as I was pulled up by the ear. 

"Owowoowowow, ok, Ok! I'm getting up." I said, hoping Chunhua would be satisfied with my answered, and she was, as she let go of my ear. 

"Good, cause I have no qualms dragging my daughter out in the nude if need be, now, I'll let you outside so we can go to your father." This made me pause, something in my brain started to tick. Zhao, Chunhua, these were chinese names. Not just any though, these were important names in history, and characters in a game I played, though I can’t remember this. I looked down to see myself, indeed in the nude. I had peach, smooth yet rugged skin, large breasts, and even down further, something I never thought I would have.

Something, male.

Questions for later, as Chunhua was more scary to me right now than the situation I was in, but as I put on my outfit, I thought to myself about the situation. 

I don't know who I am or where I came from, only remembering bits and pieces, I'm in the body of a female version of the Chinese General, Sima Zhao, and I am, most certainly, stuck in the past. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look a that, a new chapter after how long? Anyways, I have returned before finishing my Kill la Kill chapter to continue the story of Female Sima Zhao who may be more than she seems. What will happen this time? Eh, who knows? ENJOY!

“My Ladies.” 

“Lady Zhao. Lady Chunhua.”

As me and Lady Chunhua were walking to ‘Father’s’ office, multiple officials bowed and greeted me and her. It honestly made me a bit uncomfortable. 

“Something on your mind, Zhao?” 

“Huh?” I looked up to see Chunhua, looking at me with a kind smile as we walked. 

“Oh, uh, nothing, I’m just not used to being called ‘My Lady’ so I guess I’m a little uncomfortable about it, is all.” While I know I'm not from this time, I definitely know that I was never called 'Lady anything. It just felt so weird for me. Chunhua chuckled at this. 

"You should, Daughter, as you get more into the political sphere, the more you influence increases. Because of that, more people will call you by your title." Wow, that sounded awesome, but also terrible.

"That...that doesn't really sound like my style Chun… I mean mom..MOTHER! Mother." Chunhua just gave me a smile, and said nothing. We continued walking through various corridors, passing many rooms and officials, until we finally reached a room with a name above the door.

Sima Yi.

How I could read Chinese characters, I had know idea, but I could.

"Lord husband, I have brought our sleeping daughter." 

"Enter." The doors opened to reveal two individuals in the room. Like with Chunhua, I instantly remembered these two individuals. The person on the left side of the desk was Sima Shi, Zhao’s, or, I guess I should say my, brother. He had an air of superiority around him, and he seemed to be able to boast his skills. The man behind the desk, however, terrified me. He turned around, facing me and Zhang Chunhua, he had a small smile on his face, however, it seemed to have sinister intent. Although he had a sinister smile, I knew that I was safe from his wrath, for now. 

For this was Sima Yi, my father.

“Ah, my Dear, thank you for bringing Zhao.” Chunhua nodded at this. Sima Yi turned his head to me. 

“Zhao, I have already explained this to your brother, but you and him are to accompany me to Tian Shui.” Tian Shui, memories started to flow into me. It was a region that laid above the mountainous region of Han Zhong, it was also a buffer zone for the Kingdom my ‘family’ served, Wei. I had an urge to rub the back of my head, I obliged it, and said, 

“Alright then, when are we going to head out.” 

“We will be heading out in a few hours. Shi, Zhao, meet me go to the western gates of Xu Chang and await me there.” Shi bows before Yi. 

“Of Course, Father.” I also bowed, though in a less formal way, it just felt right.

“We will meet you there.” Shi and I bowed once again and turned and left the room, leaving Zhang Chunhua and Sima Yi alone. 

* * *

A little while later, Shi and I were walking towards the gate, as instructed by Yi. I wasn’t very talkative today, as I was still thinking about what was going on while trying to not have a mental breakdown. 

“Sister, you’ve been acting differently today.” Oh shit! Does he know that i’m someone else, that I’m trapped in his brother/sister's body? Think fast, WHAT WOULD HE SAY. 

“Wha-What are you talking about, i’m just my normal self, bro---brother.” What the fuck was that studder?!

“It’s just that usually that you would complain that we would be going out and doing work, and how you would rather be somewhere else. It is just strange.” 

“Oh, uh, well-”

“Maybe Zhao has finally turned over a new leaf.” We both looked over to a voice and saw a man with pale features and dark clothes, black as night. Just by looking at him, I knew who he was, and while he was devious and sinister, he was no enemy. 

This was Jia Chong, who was basically my closest ally. 

Jia Chong walked up to the both of us, bowing when he got close enough.

“My Lord. My Lady.” Shi nodded, while I rubbed my head in discomfort. 

“Come on, do you really have to call me that?” Chong and Shi chuckled at this.

“Now there is the Zhao I know. Come, Father is waiting for us.” Shi then walked towards the western gate, Jia and I followed him. 

“So, Jia Chong, are you going to Tian Shui as well?” He nodded. 

“Yes, well, someone has to make sure you take things seriously.” My face changed into an expression that said, ‘Really?’ but he just simply smiled and continued walking. I sighed at this. 

“You really are mysterious, aren’t you?” Soon after that interaction, we catched up with Shi and met him at the gates. There, there was Sima Yi, and a large army of blue clad soldiers. It seems that we would not be alone on the journey. Sima Yi turned to us as we bowed before him. 

“Are you all ready to go?” We nodded, and Shi spoke. 

“Yes, Father. We are ready to depart, by your command.” Sima Yi then turned and got on his horse. One with a coat of black, and yelled this to his troops.

“Let us go forth, and defeat The Shu Forces, at Tian Shui!” 

With that, we began the march.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long journey, our forces finally reached the city of Tian Shui. It was night when we arrived, and the air was arid and dry, even though we were close to The Huang He, The Yellow River. On the way to Tian Shui, I talked with many different people, trying to be inconspicuous as I learned of the era I was in. I learned of The Yellow Turban Rebellion, Dong Zhuo, Guandu, Chibi, and so much more. There were times that Sima Yi, Shi, and Jia Chong looked at me suspiciously, and others that thought that I was crazy, but I made sure to make it look like I was keeping up with some studies. I even made friends with the officer Xiahou Ba, who told me of The Battle of Mt. Ding Jun, and sadly, the death of his father, Xiahou Yuan. I apologized for making him bring up a sensitive topic, but he said that it was alright. Once we reached the gates, we were met by a young man in blue, robed armor, along with multiple soldiers with similar colored armor. 

“Lord Sima Yi,” Said the young man, bowing before Yi. “I welcome you and your forces to Tian Shui, and I thank you for the reinforcements.” 

“There is no need to thank me, I am simply doing what is required for our kingdom. Tell me though, who am I speaking to?” 

“I am known as Jiang Wei, my lord.” ‘Father’s’ eyes widened and suddenly, he started laughing. This caused me to be worried, why was he laughing?

“Um, Father?” 

“It’s alright, Zhao, I just didn’t realize that we were standing in the presence of The Prodigy of Tian Shui. Anyways, Jiang Wei, may we enter the city?” 

“Of course, please, come inside, we will have food and drinks ready for you and your men.” Sima Yi nodded at this from atop his horse, and went into the city, with many people following him. 

“So, you’re the Prodigy of Tian Shui, huh?” Except for one person, Xiahou Ba, who went over to Jiang Wei, who was surprised and confused to see an officer address him in a lax tone.

“Um, yes, but please, just call me Jiang Wei.” He said nervously. Xiahou Ba nodded at this, but continued on. 

“Then call me Xiahou Ba.” Ba said, putting his hand out for a handshake. After a few seconds, Jiang Wei obliged and shook it, making Ba smile. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” I smiled at all of this, just meeting Ba, I could tell that he was a good soul.

However. 

With him and Jiang Wei together, I had a gut feeling of something bad. I couldn’t place it, and it wasn’t just Jiang Wei, but Xiahou Ba as well. 

This made me nervous for the future.

“Zhao.” I jumped immediately at the voice next to me, I looked over my shoulder to see someone I have never seen before. He had pale skin, not as pale as Jia Chong, but still pale enough. His clothes were all bright blue, and his torso was half covered by what seemed to be a tribal tunic, with bright blue tattoos covering the exposed parts of his body. His pants were tight, and didn’t fit the theme of this era, something more aligned with the future. His boots were fine though, he had silver metal boots that covered his knee, lower legs, and feet. His arms and wrists were covered by bright blue armguards that provided decent protection and mobility, as well as some cloth on his hands that was connected by his middle finger to the armguards. He also wore a hood that covered his face with a steel mask akin to a plague doctor, with holes where his eyes should be. The worst part about this man, was that no matter how hard I could think, I couldn’t think of this man’s name, and he seemed to be staring into my eyes, looking at my soul, I was fairly uncomfortable. “Shall we go in?” He said in a tone implying that we should go. So I nodded while sweating a lot. The man nodded as the mask stared into my soul. He then started to move into the city, but as he passed me, he said something that shook me to my core.

“We will talk about your, ‘predicament’, soon, Lady ‘Zhao’.” He then walked into the city, as if he had nothing to fear. Once he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief as he went into the city, but this didn’t stop me from asking the major questions. 

Who the hell is this man, and what does he know of my ‘predicament’. 


End file.
